Entre la anáfora y el latiguillo
by BioniqueRouge
Summary: Se podían contar mil cosas, pero nunca lo hacían. Igualmente las cosas no cambiarían. Todo lo que se dirían —incluidas las anáforas y los latiguillos— se reducían a meras logomaquias mentales. Primer drabble: "Yo podría hablar siempre contigo. Pero soy un idiota, y tú eres un imbécil, así que nunca digo nada —nunca dije, nunca diré—". / Serie de drabbles ZoSan. Posibles spoilers.


**Disclaimer:** One piece no me pertenece. Es de Eiichiro Oda.

 **Advertencias:** BL. Posibles spoilers. Basado en el arco de Zou.

Quinientas palabras.

* * *

A ti te podría contar las cosas que se me ocurren. Te podría contar todo; desde las cosas más tontas hasta las más valientes, porque sé que te reirías, y mucho, con las cejas ridículas alzadas y los ojos azules abiertos y brillantes; pero sé que no lo harías de verdad. Nada más para aparentar que no me respetas ni me aprecias, y que no se te han ocurrido las mismas estupideces que a mí.

Tal vez te quedarías callado, con el pitillo entre tus labios, y mirarías al horizonte, como cuando alguien dice algo importante y tú lo analizas porque eres así; porque esas cosas te gustan y las piensas bien hasta que tienes algo qué decir, o nada, porque a veces se te acaban las palabras y la música; a lo mejor porque ya has cantado y dicho demasiado en todas tus reencarnaciones. Dice Usopp que en tu vida pasada fuiste un canario, y aunque dice muchas mentiras, esto sí lo creo.

Yo te diría —solo a ti— mil cosas.

Dejaría de dormir y de entrenar para decírtelas, me acurrucaría en el pasto del Sunny por la tarde, cuando Luffy está durmiendo la siesta con Usopp y Chopper, y Brook toca una canción que hace que Nami se ponga a escribir cartas con olor a mandarina; y que Robin se ponga a bailar con Franky —cuando nadie les mira, el cyborg no hace ruidos-de-robot-sumamente-infantiles para impresionar —. En ese momento, dejaría las espadas a un lado y te contaría de forma patética que me gusta alguien —qué torpe soy, e idiota, y Chopper sigue buscando una cura para mi estupidez—. Y no te diría ni por error que eres tú. Ni borracho, ni a punto de morir, ni aunque baje Dios y me lo ordene.

Te contaría todo, o casi todo.

Yo podría hablar siempre contigo.

Pero soy un idiota, y tú eres un imbécil, así que nunca digo nada —nunca dije, nunca diré—. Así que peleo contigo, soplando y gruñendo apodos e insultos, jamás digo una sola cosa que te quiera contar de verdad. Y preparas la cena, y yo entreno. Y nos miramos a los ojos para volver a gritar, para volver a pelear, para volver a ser como perros y gatos en una pelea interminable.

Pues bien. No me puedo quejar. No podía esperar a que me dijeras algo, si yo nunca traté de hablar.

En serio está bien. No es como si fueras a volver. No te podemos obligar a elegir entre una mujer y nosotros—yo no puedo, ¿lo entiendes, Sanji?—. No es como que si vuelves te voy a decir todo lo que jamás te he dicho. Si estás aquí o estás allá es igual, porque no podría ser distinto —y tú tampoco podrías, simplemente no podemos—.

Entonces si quieres no regreses.

Pero si regresas y me dices: ya estoy aquí, Marimo, porque eres un imbécil y tengo que proteger a mis damas, entonces…

No te tardes, idiota.

* * *

Hola.

Mi primer drabble ZoSan. *Llora*.

El ZoSan es mi OTP, pero nunca había escrito de ellos. Y finalmente se me ocurrió este drabble. Me siento feliz dejando esta aportación al fandom. Se me ha ocurrido hacer una serie de drabbles Zosan, por supuesto, donde se usen latiguillos y anáforas, con diferentes tiempos verbales y narradores, por lo que parte del resumen va a cambiar con cada actualización.

Explico un poco el título; la definición de anáfora es la siguiente:

Acción y efecto de repetir o repetirse. Discurso que se pronunciaba en la repetición. Empleo de palabras o conceptos repetidos deliberadamente con voluntad expresiva.

Latiguillo: Palabra o frase que se repite innecesariamente en la conversación.

En esta ocasión, se repite varias veces la letra "y". En otros drabbles será un poco más notorio. xD

Si les gustó el drabble, no duden en dejarme un rw. Dedazos, errores y dudas en rws. Gracias.


End file.
